WOLFBLOOD
by Roselyne
Summary: Une étrange guerre dans le futur... et une prophécie dans le passé ayant plongé le monde dans une ère de ténèbres et de terreur...


_Disclaimer:  
All DBZ characters belong to Toriyama  
Lynn Forester and Morten Connor (Nexus6) belong to me since 1986._

**WOLFBLOOD  
****Prologue - Une promesse de sang**

_Comment l'un des leurs a-t-il pu tuer l'un des nôtres.....?_

__Il courrait dans une des rues, serrant le corps inerte de sa soeur contre lui. Autour d'eux les explosions se succédaient. A chacune d'elle, il se penchait vers l'avant, comme pour la protéger des gravats qui tombaient ou des flammes... Il avait du mal à réaliser que la mort avait frappé si brutalement. Il y avait encore quelques minutes, ce monde paraissait en paix, baignant tranquillement dans cette atmosphère sans âge et sans trouble. Il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour que chaos et destruction s'installent... Tout de la main d'un seul homme...

Certains des bâtiments, arborant autrefois de fines sculptures faisant ressembler la pierre à quelques végétaux imaginaires, étaient désormais réduits à de vulgaires ruines fumantes. Il sentait la mort tout autour de lui. Les cris d'effrois ou des semblants d'ordres brefs, fusaient de toute part. L'odeur de la fumée cachait presque celle du sang qui saturait son odorat fin. Une partie froide de son esprit lui disait que sa soeur était morte, qu'il était inutile de chercher de l'aide un guérisseur pour elle, qu'il devait organiser les troupes rapidement... Mais la partie sensible en lui qui n'avait pas été détruite par toutes ces longues années, refusait d'admettre la réalité. 

C'était impossible. Une simulation avait pris la vie d'un des leurs... Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si faibles? 

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention et il serra sa soeur contre lui en un geste inutilement protecteur. Il se relâcha un peu, mais seulement un peu, en reconnaissant l'un des siens. Un archiveur assez âgé... Il avait l'air en état de choc.

"Mais comment celà a-t-il pu se produire?", cria ce dernier pour que sa voix couvre le bruit du chaos autour d'eux.

"Je vous avais dit qu'on ne pouvait lui faire confiance!!!", hurla le plus jeune. "Je vous avais prévenu!!!"

"Nous sommes les premiers nés", balbutiait l'ancien, à peine conscient de ce que le jeune lieutenant venait de lui dire, confirmant son impression qu'il avait pour un moment perdu pied avec la réalité. "Nous maîtrisons une haute technologie depuis des millénaires... Nous observons leurs psychologies et comportements depuis tout ce temps...". Il regarda un instant le chaos et l'enfer des flammes autour de lui. "Comment un vulgaire humain a-t-il pu provoquer tout celà...?"

_'Parce qu'il nous a eu par surprise, parce qu'il a trompé votre confiance'_, eut envie de répondre le jeune lieutenant, mais avant qu'il pu formuler une seule parole, un rayon lumineux jaillit de gravats derrière l'ancien et le traversa. L'ancien entama sa chute vers le sol, une expression de stupeur désormais à jamais peinte sur ses traits. Le rayon meurtrier poursuivit son chemin vers le jeune lieutenant, qui eut juste assez de réflexes pour se jeter sur le côté. Le rayon ne frappa que son épaule, en y laissant une cuisante brûlure. En sentant les pierres dures lorsqu'il heurta le sol, le lieutenant eut la confirmation qu'il était toujours vivant.

Il redressa la tête. Quelqu'un s'avançait vers lui parmi les flammes. Il ne pouvait distinguer qu'une silhouette vague, déformée par la chaleur du brasier... Mais il savait de qui il s'agissait.

"Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas un 'vulgaire humain', l'ancien...", répondit une voix calme alors que son propriétaire passait près du corps de l'ancien baignant dans son sang, et s'avançait lentement jusqu'à se trouver à moins de deux mètres du jeune lieutenant. Ses longs cheveux lavande se soulevaient dans le vent chaud apportant les lamentations de dizaines de blessés ou les cris d'agonie des mourants. La lumière des flammes jetait des lueurs dorées sur son visage. Une lueur amusée et cruelle brillait dans ses yeux d'un bleu glacé et un sourire ironique était peint sur ses lèvres. On aurait dit un ange vengeur revenu de l'enfer.

Le jeune lieutenant essaya d'oublier la douleur qui déchirait son épaule - il ne pourrait plus se servir d'une arme pendant quelques jours. Il se sentait faible, presque paralysé; il savait d'où cette faiblesse venait. En temps normal, aucun de cette race n'aurait pu le blesser, mais en son état de faiblesse mentale, il devenait aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant des leurs. Il devait reprendre vite les rennes s'il ne voulait pas périr. Il lui fallait un but, une raison de vivre avant que le désespoir ne l'anéantisse. Un désespoir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant aujourd'hui, alors qu'il tenait le corps sans vie de sa soeur Delenn dans ses bras. Un but... C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin... Pour ne pas mourir... Pas maintenant... Il redressa la tête vers le Saiya-jin  avec une bravoure qui sembla déplacée vu les circonstances. "Je te tuerai, Trunks!", il serra sa soeur contre lui, "Je le jure, je te TUERAI !!!". 

Trunks souleva un sourcil, comme considérant ce que son adversaire venait de dire. Le lieutenant savait que dans son état actuel, il était en état d'infériorité face au guerrier aux cheveux mauves. Ce dernier en sembla parfaitement conscient car il répliqua un "Ah vraiment?" ironique, même si la lueur calculatrice ne parut pas quitter son regard.

Le jeune lieutenant serra les dents. Il savait exactement à quoi Trunks faisait allusion. En temps normal, il aurait pu l'éliminer facilement. Mais Trunks avait trop appris d'eux, et venait soudainement de faire preuve de puissance nouvelle... à moins qu'il ne l'ait dissimulée tout ce temps... De son côté, il était blessé et serait ralenti dans ses mouvements. Ce n'était point tant les blessures physiques qui allaient le ralentir, mais le choc récemment subi de perdre sa soeur. Un choc qui pourrait le tuer à plus ou moins long terme... Il devait trouver une parade, un but pour continuer à vivre. Le regard calculateur de Trunks parut deviner ses pensées, car il enchaîna d'une voix presque gaie.

"Serais-tu prêt à y dédier ta vie?"

Le lieutenant cligna des yeux, surpris, oubliant pour un court instant sa haine et son désespoir. Pour un court instant seulement... "Co... Comment?"

"Tu me hais plus que tout, n'est-ce pas? Serais-tu prêt à vouer ta vie entière à me poursuivre dans ton but de vengeance", reprit Trunks. Le lieutenant n'aimait pas trop la lueur dans son regard. "Je connais la façon de vivre des tiens...", continua Trunks, "...et aussi leur point faible. Serais-tu prêt à ne vivre _que_ pour accomplir ce que tu viens de m'annoncer?". Cela ressemblait presque à une cérémonie.

Le lieutenant ne comprenait pas où Trunks voulait en venir, mais qu'avait-il à perdre à répondre. Il ne montrerait pas sa peur... Pas devant un de cette race. Même si la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à donner allait lui coûter la vie. "Ma vie entière...", son regard était brûlant de haine. Il n'avait pas besoin d'achever pour faire passer le message. Il savait que si personne ne surgissait maintenant pour l'aider, Trunks mettrait fin à ses jours avant qu'il ne puisse prouver ce qu'il disait. N'était-il pas en train de le tenter en lui disant cette menace?

Le sourire de Trunks s'élargit. Un sourire carnassier, mais toutefois énigmatique. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté de façon légèrement amusée. "Excellente réponse!". Il se pencha vers l'avant, comme pour lui faire part d'un secret ou d'une confidence. "Je considère ceci comme une promesse..." Ses long cheveux furent balayés devant son visage bar une bourrasque d'air chaud, apportant par la même occasion les voix de renforts. La contre-attaque s'organisait. Trunks parut un instant écouter ces sons, car son regard cessa de fixer le lieutenant pour un court instant avant de revenir sur sa proie. Il sourit à nouveau, et le lieutenant eut envie de hurler devant ce sourire. "Je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici..." Il commença à s'élever doucement dans les airs. "Mais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu devras tout faire pour respecter ton voeux et m'éliminer...". Devant le regard perplexe du lieutenant, Trunks eut un rire léger, "Je suis un saiya-jin. Le but de ma vie est de sans cesse trouver des adversaires de valeur... C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, Legolas, je te laisserai vivre..."

Trunks tendit la main où une sphère brillante apparut de nulle part et tira sur un des immeubles aux alentours. Celui-ci s'abbatit en un nuage de poussière, très près de Legolas qui une fois de plus, essaya de protéger sa défunte soeur Delenn. Quand il réouvrit les yeux, Trunks n'était visible nulle part. Mais Legolas eut soudain la certitude où le Saiya-jin était partit. A ce moment précis, une troupe de quatre de ses hommes surgirent au détour d'une des ruines. L'un d'eux le vit se redresser péniblement et se précipita vers lui, remarquant le sang s'écoulant de la blessures à l'épaule. 

"Lieutenant...", commença le premier des soldats. Legolas le coupa aussitot d'une voix rocailleuse qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. "LA PORTE!!! Il fait immédiatement fermer la Porte!!! Il ne doit pas nous échapper!!!", il repoussa le soldat vers les autres en un geste qui ne laissait aucune discussion possible. Les ordres étaient donnés. 

Et alors que le son d'une corne montait dans les airs, l'ancien Legolas eut encore une dernière pensée. Il avait comparé Trunks à un ange vengeur... Mais il était plultôt le diable. Et l'elfe venait de signer un pacte sanglant le gardant en vie jusqu'à ce que sa promesse soit tenue. 

Mais l'issue du combat n'aurait pas d'importance. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Trunks aurait obtenu ce qu'il désirait...

Et alors que l'ancien Legolas pleurait pour la perte de sa relative innocence, un nouveau Legolas, froid et déterminé, se réveillait...

Oui, une promesse de sang...

**[Fin du prologue. A suivre au chapitre 1 ]**

*******************************

_Oui, je sais que ça a changé par rapport à la première édition de Wolfblood il y a 6 ans, mais à l'époque, j'avais peu développé la race avec laquelle Trunks avait fait cette "promesse". On n'en parlait que brièvement dans le prologue alors que Lynn partait pour le passé. C'était à la base un peuple humanoide ayant de fortes ressemblance avec les félins, mais je ne m'étais pas trop attardée sur leur description, étant donné qu'ils n'intervenaient que beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire (j'avais donc largement le temps de les paufiner). En changeant la race des félidés par des elfes, et en déplaçant le prologue plus tôt dans la ligne temporelle, j'ai inséré des éléments qui j'espère vous garderont collé sur votre chaise devant votre PC/Macintosh/.... pour la suite des épisodes. Désormais l'histoire vous semblera plus claire._

_Les noms Delenn et Legolas viennent respectivement de "Babylon5" et du "Seigneur des Anneaux" de Tolkien. _

_Vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre un arrive bientôt :)   
(ceux ayant lu l'ancienne version de Wolfblood, vous allez commencer à reconnaître à partir du chapitre 3 ou 4 ;-) )_

_A+ :)_

_::Roselyne::_


End file.
